coeur casse
by WyldClaw
Summary: title is french for 'broken heart'. Misty thinks back on not one but two of her loves she left in Hoenn after she returned to Kanto after the Mirage Kingdom arc. May bashing and AAML hints. read and review... please?. animeverse one shot


le coeur casse by WyldClaw

Summary: This is an animeverse piece of fluff set after _Luvdisc is a many Splendored thing _episode of Pokemon Chronicles. I , This takes place in the aftermath of Kasurin and Loverin's defeat of Butch and Cassidy, but before the water show at the very end of the episode. The title means ' the broken heart' in French. Oh yeah, the disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, then I would have complete control over the show and bring Charizard & Squirtle back . However I don't own any characters mentioned asides from david and TruBlu. I made up the whole thing about Togetic's feather and about the photo. Please don't take them without my permission or you will have a very angry author on your hands and trust me, you do not want that. Comprende ? Good, And now onto the author's notes. Author's notes: " " are humans talking, () is translated pokemon speech, _italics_ are flashbacks , ' ' is thoughts. AAML haters do not read! This fic is in Misty's point of view.. Warning: there is some AAML fluff and may bashing included so if you're a May fan, don't read. Remember this is after Misty comes back after going to hoenn for the 2 Mirage Kingdom episodes in which she leaves Togetic. I have never seen those two episodes but I have read about them,. I hope you like the fic and please read and review after you have read it. thanks

XxX XxX

yet another day was ending. The sun was setting, making the water of the gym's pool appear to be on fire. the colors of the sunset blended from a window on the side of the arena but my mind was not on the the sunset. I looked down at the pool. Kasurin and Loverin, Daisy and my two Luvdics, were swimming around each other, playing underwater tag. Ever since they had worked together to defeat Butch and Cassidy earlier that day, they had been inseparable. I sighed. Their closeness reminded me of the relationship that I dreamed of with a certain someone who I had recently seen when I went to hoenn .

'What if I told him that I was in love with him when I had had the chance? Would he have said he loved me back? Would we be as close as Loverin and Kasurin? ' I thought to myself as I walked down memory lane to when I had last seen the secret love of my life, in a pokemon center in hoenn

_I was sitting on a couch in the waiting room of one of the hoenn pokemon centers staring out of the window toward where I knew the mirage kingdom was. Max, May and Brock were at the other side of the room, talking to Norman and Caroline, Max and May's parents, about what had happened to them recently on one of the videophones._

'_It just wasn't fair' I thought as a single tear slid down my cheek. ''Was this how Ash felt when he released Butterfree? When he let Charizard go? This feeling of having your heart torn in two'_

"_Thinking about Togetic?" A voice in front of me made me jump. I looked up and saw Ash, Pikachu on his shoulders. He sat down next to me and Pikachu jumped from his shoulders to a space on the couch in between us_

"_How-How did you know I was thinking about him?" I asked Ash, who smiled at me_

"_Come on, Misty. I know what you're going through. Leaving a pokemon behind is never easy, both on the trainer and on the heart. I should know, I've left a lot of my pokemon behind " He told me_

_(That's right) Pikachu added as I scratched him behind the ears and he listed off the names on his claws. (You let Butterfree go, along with primape, Lapras, Squirtle-)_

"_You don't have to list them for me, Pikachu" I interrupted him. "I just never thought that I would have to leave Togepi er togetic. I-I already miss him and I know that it won't be the same when I go back to Kanto without him"_

_(Go on ash, give it to her) Pikachu was whispering to Ash, grinning_

"_Give me what?" I asked Ash as his face went as red as a Magby as he got something out of his vest pocket._

_He handed me a small wrapped gift and I took it and unwrapped it._

"_Oh, wow" I said as I stared down at the framed photograph. It was a picture of Ash, who had Pikachu on his shoulders and was doing his victory pose and me with Togepi in my arms. We were at the Indigo Plateau village and Brock had taken a picture of us right as we had gotten there. He had taken it for Mrs. Ketchem, who wanted a picture of her "baby's big step into the Pokemon League competition before it began" Some of the fond memories we had together began to come up one right after the other:_

_Me fishing Ash and Pikachu out of the lake_

_Battling him at the Cerulean gym_

_Me saving him when he nearly drowned near the Shamuti shrine_

_Cheering him up after he lost in the indigo league_

_Hitting Brock over the head with my mallet or pulling him away by his ear every time he flirted with nurse joy or officer jenny or any girl_

_The numerous battles with team rocket_

_Seeing Ash blush when I was wearing my kimono at the Maiden's Festival_

_getting steamed at Melody for calling me "Ash's girlfriend"_

_(Good times, huh, Misty?) Pikachu asked me, jolting me out of memory lane._

"_huh, y- yeah" My face blushed. Most of those memories involved Ash ._

"_When I asked mom for that picture, she asked me who it was for: "Ash chuckled "when I told her it was for you, well" his cheeks started to blush with embarassment_

_Pikachu did a bad imitation of Mrs. Ketchum's voice (my baby has all grown up and has his first girlfriend. You and Misty look sooo beautiful and adorable together. I knew you loved her from the first time I saw you two together) As he said this, Ash's face got even redder than a Charmeleon's skin for a few seconds._

_I felt like there was a flock of pidgeys fluttering in my stomach that was not going to get out unless I said something. _'_Okay, Misty you can do this' I told myself so I looked him in the eyes, those beautiful chocolate brown orbs that visited me in my dreams. "Ash, there's something that I want to tell you but I never had the chance to before you left. What I want to say is that I-l-"_

_Pikachu' ears perked up. ( Moron alert! May at three o'clock) he whispered to us as he jumped from the couch to Ash's shoulder just as May came up to us. She sat down in between us, where Pikachu had been sitting a few minutes ago and started playing with Ash's hair._

"_Oh, Ash. You should have heard how worried my parents were about my safety when I was on the vid-phone just now she said, her voice sounding like at least to me sour honey." But she was glad that when I told her that you were there to protect me, sweetie. She thinks that we lookadorable together as a couple."_

_I couldn't stand it anymore "I-I have to go pack" I said to them as. I got up and ran told towards the room, trying not to cry, the photo clutched against my heart,. _'_First I lose Togetic and now I lose the love of my life ' I thought_

I shook my head, like an eevee shaking water out of its fur, thus regaining my senses. "It would have never worked out " I told myself. "You're a gym leader and he, well he ….

"Like, who are you talking about, little sis?" I heard Daisy's voice from behind me. She came up and leaned on the railing next to me, her long goldenrod-colored hair flowing behind her

"Uh, no one. " I lied but daisy raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe me

'Nice going .' I thought.

" Fine" I sighed and admitted . "I miss Togepi er I mean Togetic", not meeting her eyes and continuing to look down into the tank, where Horsea had now joined the two Luvdiscs' game of tag. Well, it was true that I missed him.

"I know what you mean. I miss the little cutie myself" she said.

I held back a few tears but one escaped and ran down my face. "I just never thought he would leave or evolve. He never showed any signs of wanting to battle at all. Sometimes I'll wake up and think somebody took him because I don't see his little body anywhere and then I have to remind myself that he lives in Hoenn now."

" Isn't there somebody else in Hoenn that you like, truly miss" Daisy emphasized the word 'else' and I turned my face into a scowl and faced her.

"If you mean that big headed, black haired wanna be pokemon master who ruined my life , no, I don't miss him. Why would I miss fighting with him every day and being tricked and trapped by stupid rocket members? " I lied, fingering a single shell like feather that looped through a small hole on a chain that hung around my neck was and looking down at the feather as I spoke.

Daisy looked at the feather closely. "Like, is that one of Togetic's feathers?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Daisy, it is. He-he gave it to me before I left Hoenn to come back here. It's a way for me to still have a part of my little pokemon with me" I closed my eyes as I remembered the memory

_I couldn't sleep in the pokemon Center that night. Maybe it was the fact that I had never really released one of my pokemon before. It could have been what I heard that dumb May tell Ash earlier. perhaps and most likely I couldn't get over the fact that I was never going to see Togepi err Togetic again. To never see his smile again, never hear him call me mommy again, the thought of it just broke my heart._

_It could have also been the fact that May was snoring worse than a Snorlax. I was surprised anyone could sleep through that noise- it was so unbearable. Anyways I quietly got up, closed the door behind me and went into the Center's lobby and sat on one of the couches._

"_He belongs in here the Mirage Kingdom, you belong in Kanto" I said aloud as teardrops slipped down my face and onto the couch. I don't recall how long I sat there, repeatng those words and sobbed. I wasn't just crying about leaving Togetic but also about leaving my true love. Heck, I didn't even know if he loved me the way I did, loving him with all my heart. He had gone from being an irksome little kid who ruined my bike to a dear friend to my first real love. I had been about to tell him how I felt and then whatever her name was had ruined it! I didn't know when I'd be able to see him again_

_(Mother, please don't cry. It makes me sad to see you cry) I heard a soft voice behind me say. 'It couldn't be him. Could it?'_

_I slowly stood up off the couch, turned around and had to choke my tears back. There, right in front of me was my little baby pokemon. Well, he wasn't a baby anymore, but a grown up Togetic who had defeated General Hansen. His black eyes were reflected in my own eyes._

"_T-t-t-togetic" I stumbled over the name. It felt strange on my tongue. I flung my arms around his neck. "Oh, sweetie, you were amazing back at the mirage kingdom. I knew you had it in you. I miss you so much already" tears were streaming down my face onto his soft feathers. Saying that simple good bye in front of that ditz May had been had enough but now I let my tears flow free._

_(Mother, I don't have much time here. I have to go back . I couldn't ) He said as I took my hands off his soft body. (I want you to have this)_

_He held out his right wing. I looked down at the small item in the middle of it It was a feather, a Togetic feather to be exact. I bit my lip in order not to cry as I picked it up with my hand. It felt like a piece of his old shell even though it wa a feather and there was a small chain looped through a small hole. _

_(Princess Sarah said that this is one way that we can we still be together even though we are far apart) he said as I put the chain over my neck. _

_"thank you. I know that you belong there and..." _

_ (i liked being with you. i learned a lot but... i felt out of place. the other pokemon had members of their own species to interact with. for ages i thought- believed- I was the only one of my kind. but when we entered the mirage kingdom and we were put in the middle of the power struggle..) he paused (when that happened something inside of me changed. I had to protect my own kind and Hansen was a very evil man. I knew it was my destiny to save them from him. Princess Sarah reminds me a lot of you. Thanks, Misty …for everything) he said before closing his eyes. I blinked my eyes in order to get the tears out and he was gone from my life…..Forever._

I blinked my eyes a few times and I was back in kanto in the gym. "Sometimes I wish I could have stayed in Hoenn" I sighed longingly.

Daisy smirked. "To stay closer to a certain black haired boy?". 'Yipes' I thought. 'She hit the nail on the head'

I scoffed. "That certain kid thinks I'm a big mouth as well as a joke, Daisy. And anyways I couldn't. I'm a gym leader, remember? I have responsibilities"

"Speaking of responsibilities," She looked at her watch. "I got to go" she said as she got up from the railing and ruffled my hair. "I got to go. David is meeting me at TruBlu."

I rolled my eyes. David was Daisy's boyfriend as well as one of the referees for the gym, who was meeting her at one of Cerulean City's many romantic restaurants.

" Lily and Violet will be back later tonight. See you later, Mist " she finished as she got up and left.

'Finally!' I thought to myself as I heard the gym's doors close but out loud I said." I'd thought she'd never leave. She was really close that time to figuring out the truth". I looked up to see the face of my Gyarados and I patted him on the head. ever since I saved his life from that tentacruel's Poison Sting we had a close bond.

Beneath his frightening appearance, he was really sweet down inside. "Hey Gyarados. How you doing buddy?"

( Good, mistress.) He replied back (Kasurin and Loverin sure are happy together) the dragon like pokemon smiled

"Yeah," I sighed. "They sure do make a great couple"

Just then, Corsola poked her little head out of the pool. (You miss him, don't you? ) she asked me (Ash, I mean)

'How does she know that? duh, she probably heard me talking to daisy' I thought but aloud I smiled down at her and said "of course I miss him. I never got the chance to tell him I loved, still love him because that bubble-headed girl May or whatever her name is came in and started flirting with him. She's probably asked him to be her boyfriend. I mean, he told me in his letters that she doesn't even know what attacks her pokemon know! How dense do you have to be to send out a fire type against three water types?"

Corsola and Gyarados, who had lowered his head back into the water, looked at each other for a few seconds and then said at the same time (Dumber than Psyduck when he tries to -)

But just then, a white light came from out of my pokéballs and materialized into my Psyduck, who had landed into the middle of the pool and now was trying to swim and failing. (I'm gonna die! I'm drowning! Save me! Save me! ) he yammered on.

' it's gonna be a long night t' I thought as I threw him a nearby inflated floating ring, which he caught a hold of.

"Okay, you two " I told Gyarados and Corsola, "I'm going to go change into my swimming clothes so while I'm gone you two are in charge. That means no biting Psyduck on the tail, Gyarados" I glared at him for a second.

(But it's sooo fun) he grumbled under his breath

"Corsola, you come and get me if Butch and Cassidy come back " I continued, looking lovingly at Kasurin and Loverin

(They're not going to want to mess with me once they see my pin missile attack) she smirked

I sighed as I got off the railing and headed for my room. As I did I heard a familiar quack: (I'm drowning! I'm drowning! Save me! Save me! I'm drowning)

'Great' I thought as I reached the hallway where my room was. 'Here we go again'

(No you're not, you dumb duck) Loverin replied back.

(You just slipped out of the floatie ) Kasurin said.

'Oh, Ash, I miss you soo much. I wish you were here' I thought to myself but in my heart I knew that one day I would see him again. Until then, well, I had my work cut out for me what with trying to teach Psyduck how to swim and managing the gym.

The end


End file.
